deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HanSolo69/Wolverines vs. The Woodbury Army
WOLVERINES: '''Teenage guerillas fighting to liberate America from North Korean rule..... '''VS THE WOODBURY ARMY: '''Post-apocolyptic survivors fighting under the rule of their Governor..... WHO....IS....DEADLIEST?!!! To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. Cinema and TV history will be rewritten as these two makeshaft armies go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy ( unless there's a tie ). It's a duel to the death ( or a tie ). Only one will be crowned..... THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!!! Wolverines (2012) In the year 2012, North Korean leader Kim Jung Un launched a full scale invasion of the western United States. korean troops landed in Spokane, Washington and took control of it in less than a day. Meanwhile, a group of local teenagers, led by U.S. Marine Jed Eckert, retreated into the woods. After witnessing the execution of their father, Jed and his little brother Matt trained the others in the ways of guerilla fighting. After several small attacks on North Korean forces, They decided to name themselves the Wolverines, after their school mascot. They continued to attack North Korean troops using some terrorist methods. However, they lost several members of their group along the way. After meeting up with some American soldiers, they attacked a North Korean base and stole a magnetic weapon. However, Jed was killed in the process. After his death, Matt resumed full command of the Wolverines, now a much larger force. They continued to fight for American freedom. Notable Members *Jed Eckert jed.png|Jed Eckert matt.png|Matt Eckert robert.png|Robert Kitner erica.jpg|Erica Walsh toni.png|Toni Walsh daryl.png|Daryl Jenkins danny.png|Danny Jackson greg.png|Greg Goodyear julie.png|Julie Goodyear *Matt Eckert *Toni Walsh *Erica Walsh *Robert Kitner *Daryl Jenkins *Danny Jackson *Greg Goodyear *Julie Goodyear The Woodbury Army In the near future, a zombie outbreak will engulf America. In Woodbury, Georgia, a man named Philip Blake named himself Governor of Woodbury and formed a militia, which he dubbed the Woodbury Army. Using his army, he soon built himself a small empire. One day, a man named Rick Grimes and his group arrived in Woodbury. After speaking out against his regime, Blake felt his power was at stake. He finally snapped when escaped prisoner Michonne killed his zombified daughter. Blake led the Woodbury Army after Grimes, killing anyone and everything in his path, including members of the National Guard. Finally, Blake found Grimes in a prison outside of town. He then executed Hershel, a member of Rick's group. After a rough battle, Blake's true colors were shown and his troops began to turn on him. He Would soon be staabed through the chest and shot in the head. The Woodbury Army disbanded after his death. Notable Members *Philip Blake aka The Governor blake.png|Philip Blake aka The Governor martinez.png|Caeser Martinez shupert.png|Shumpert merle.png|Merle Dixon *Caeser Martinez *Shumpert (first name unknown) *Merle Dixon Weapons Melee Wolverines: Hatchet hatchet.png|Hatchet hi power.jpg|Browning Hi-Power S&W 59.png|Smith & Wesson 59 TEC 9.png|Intratec TEC-9 AK 103.png|AK-103 AKMSU.jpg|AKMSU Remington.jpg|Remington 700 Type69RPG.jpg|Norinco Type 69 RPG mustang.png|Ford Mustang *2.5 feet *20 ounces *4 inch axe head Woodbury: Bowie Knife *16 inches *Appox. 1 pound *12 inch blade '''EDGE: '''Woodbury Pistol 1 Wolverines: Browning Hi-Power *9x19mm Parabellum *13 rounds *335 m/s Woodbury: Beretta 92SB Nickel Bowie.jpg|Bowie Knife Nickel.png|Beretta 92SB Nickel P99.png|Walther P99 Mp5k.png|Heckler & Koch MP5K Aug.png|Steyr AUG A1 Fn fal.png|FN FAL AIAW.png|Accuracy International Artic Warfare At4.png|AT4 general.png|General M35A2 *9x19mm Parabellum *13 rounds *381 m/s '''EDGE: '''Even Pistol 2 Wolverines: Smith & Wesson 59 *9x19mm Parabellum *14 rounds *360 m/s Woodbury: Walther P99 *9x19mm Parabellum *16 rounds *408 m/s '''EDGE: '''Woodbury Submachine Guns Wolverines: Intratec TEC-9 *9x19mm Parabellum *32 rounds *360 m/s Woodbury: Heckler & Koch MP5K *9x19mm Parabellum *32 rounds' *388 m/s '''EDGE: '''Woodbury Rifle 1 Wolverines: AK-103 *7.62x39mm *30 rounds *715 m/s Woodbury: Steyr AUG A1 *5.56x45mm *30 rounds *970 m/s '''EDGE: '''Woodbury Rifle 2 Wolverines: AKMSU *7.69x39mm *30 rounds *715 m/s Woodbury: FN FAL *7.62x51mm *20 rounds *840 m/s '''EDGE: '''Wolverines Sniper Rifle Wolverines: Remington 700 *.308 Winchester *4 rounds *1250 m/s Woodbury: Accuracy International Artic Warfare *.338 Lapua Magnum *5 rounds *1310 m/s '''EDGE: '''Woodbury Launchers Wolverines: Norinco Type 69 RPG *85mm *Effective up to 200 meters *115 m/s Woodbury: AT4 *64mm *Effective up to 300 meters *290 m/s '''EDGE: '''Even X-Factors Training Wolverines: 82 Woodbury: 65 The Wolverines were trained by Marine Jed Eckert. During the movie's training montauge, the Wolverines are taught to make explosives, treat wounds, shoot and survive in the woods. The Woodbury Army Has some training, but not as intense as the Wolverines Tactics Wolverines: 80 Woodbury: 72 The Woodbury Army prefers more of a forward up front assault kind of battle plan. The Wolverines, however, infultrate society and study the routines and tactics of their enemies. Logistics Wolverines: 77 Woodbury: 89 While the Wolverines have several camps and plenty of supplies, the Woodbury Army has an entire town of supplies, several hundred men ( compared to the Wolverines orignal 9 members), a large variety of firearms AND a tank. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out. Leadership Wolverines 84 Woodbury 51 Jed is smart, strong and mentally stable. Those are all traits you want in a good leader. The Governor, on the other hand, is a lunitic, very deceptive and untrustworthy. Did I mention he was a lunitic? Experince Wolverines 87 Woodbury 83 While the Woodbury Army has battled both survivors and walkers, the Wolverines fight ( and defeat) one of the worlds most elite army. Anyone can shoot an zombie in the head or gun down random people, but to take on, and win, against one of the worlds most powerful army, that takes skill. Battle Info *Voting Ends Next Friday the 24th *All votes must include complete weapon staements and why each warrior should win *Also vote on the battle's location; Woodbury Prison or Spokane *It will be Jed, Matt, Toni, Erica, Robert, Daryl, Danny, Greg and Julie versus the Governor, Martinez, Shumpert, Merle and 5 other Woodbury soldiers *Each side will have a vechile: the Wolverines will have Erica's Ford Mustang and the Woodbury Army will have their General M35A2 troop truck. See ya soon! Battle The Wolverines trek through a field. Jed, Matt, Robert, Danny and Toni are on the ground while Erica, Julie and Daryl ride in Erica's Ford Mustang. They were off to investigate a claim that the North Koreans were using an abandoned prison as a weapons cache. If they took the weapons, they could finally expand their force. They all stopped when they reached a fenced-off building. " This it?" asked Matt. " Dunno. I don't see any guards." replied Jed. Meanwhile, Philip Blake, aka the Governor, was behind the wheel of an M35A2 troop carrying truck. He and his troops were hot on the trail of Rick Grimes, the bane of his existance. His lieutenant, Martinez, figured out that Rick's group must be using the Woodbury prison as a shelter. Once they arrived at the prison' the M35A2 stopped. Out came the Governor, Martinez, Shumpert, Merle and five members of the Woodbury Army. In the meantime, the Wolverines see a military grade truck parking next to the prison. Thinking it is the Koreans, they get into battle positions. However, when the armed men get out of the truck, Jed relizes they're American. " It's okay! They're one of us!" he shouts. Jed and his Wolverines walk up to the strangers. They ready their weapons. " There's no need for that. We're like you. We have a camp just about ten miles north. Care to join?" offers Jed. " That would be nice." the Governor says with a decieving smile. As Jed turns around, the Governor draws his nickel-plated Beretta 92SB and fires. The bullet just misses Jed's forehead. The Governor gives his men his infamous battle cry: " Kill them all!". Jed runs, firing his AKMSU. The Wolverines return fire with their varied arsenal. All hell breaks loose. Merle looks for a target with his FN FAL. He fires at Robert, but misses. Robert fires back in retaliation. Merle runs and finds a new position. There he see's Greg trying to fix his jammed AK-103. Merle takes aim. With a simple pull of the trigger, Greg is dead. Wolverines 8 Woodbury 9 Meanwhile, Matt runs over to the Mustang. He opens the trunk and pulls out a Remington 700 hunting rifle. He loaded a .308 round into the chamber. Scanning the battlefield, Matt see's a Woodbury soldier firing his FN FAL. Matt zeros in on his head. The round hits the man in the eye. Wolverines 8 Woodbury 8 The Governor empties the clip from his Beretta. Shumpert, one of his lieutenants, hands him his Steyr AUG. He loads a magazine and looks through the scope ( with his good eye:) ). He see's movement in the bushes. He fires into them. Toni"s body tumbles out. Wolverines 7 Woodbury 8 Meanwhile, a Woodbury soldier climbs up a tree. He sets up his Accuracy International Artic Warfare sniper rifle. He scans the field. He see's Danny stand up and fire at the Governor. He aims at Danny's head. The .338 round completely blows off his head. Wolverines 6 Woodbury 8 Robert and Daryl Grab an Norinco RPG from the Mustang. Daryl loads in a rocket while Robert takes aim. Robert spots the sniper in the tree. He fires the rocket, destroying both the tree and the sniper. Wolverines 6 Woodbury 7 In addition to the blast, shrapnel and wood splinters fly everywhere. Two more Woodbury soldiers are killed. Wolverines 6 Woodbury 5 Julie is firing her Intratec TEC-9, pinning down Shumpert and another Woodbury soldier. One of the bullets hits Shumpert in the arm. She finds she's out of ammo and goes to reload. However, an enraged Shumpert shoots her in the head with his P99 pistol. Wolverines 5 Woodbury 5 Shumpert slumpd down. clutching his bleeding arm. However, Jed pops out and finishes him with his AKMSU. Wolverines 5 Woodbury 4 Martinez and the final Woodbury soldier set up their AT4. They notice Robert and Daryl taking cover behind the Ford Mustang. Martinez loads the round into the AT4. Martinez aims and fires. The rocket hits the car, destroying it. It also kills Robert and Daryl. Wolverines 3 Woodbury 4 Martinez and the soldier run into the open, firing their weapons. Matt, jed and Erica run for cover. The Woodbury soldier's FN FAL jams. Finding a window of opportunity, Matt raises and fires his AK-103, killing the soldier. Wolverines 3 Woodbury 3 Jed see's the Governor run into the prison. He reloads his AKMSU ans goes after him. He turns the corner, but does not see the Governor. The Governor thens pops out and riddles his body with his AUG. Wolverines 2 Woodbury 3 Martinez walks into the prison courtyard, MP5K at the ready. He hears a cocking noise. Erica comes from behind him with her Smith & Wesson 59 pistol. She fires a shot, but misses. Martinez spins around and fires into her torso. Wolverines 1 Woodbury 3 Matt pops out and guns down Martinez in a blind fury. Wolverines 1 Woodbury 2 Merle runs at Matt, firing his Walther. Matt draws his Browning Hi-Power and fires back. Merle stops in his tracks, dead. Wolverines 1 Woodbury 1 The Governor silently draws his Bowie. He then charges at Matt. Matt draws his hatchet and counters. The Governor ducks his swing. He then stabs Matt in the stomach. As Matt falls in pain, the Governor shoots him in the head with his Beretta. Wolverines 0 Woodbury 1 The Governor looks at his fallen enemy and walks away, needing more men to go after Grimes. '''WINNER: THE WOODBURY ARMY Experts Opinion The Woodbury Army won this battle through a combination of weapons and brutality. The Wolverines had the better overall X-Factors, but it was not enough. The winner is THe Woodbury Army. Category:Blog posts